1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel and a composition of liquid crystal layer thereof, and more particularly to a LCD panel using PSA technology and a composition of liquid crystal layer thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal display (LCD) panel, having the features of light weight, low power consumption and low radiation, has been widely used in commercial and consumer electronics to replace conventional cathode ray tube monitor (CRT monitor) and has become a very popular optico-electric device. Currently, the LCD panel is already superior to conventional CRT monitor in terms of power consumption, overall luminance and contrast but is still inferior to conventional CRT monitor in terms of response time.
Recently, a polymer-stabilizing alignment (PSA) technology is provided to mix polymerizable monomers into the liquid crystal layer. After an energy source, such as a UV light or a heat source, is applied such that the polymerizable monomers are arranged and polymerized to form stabilization-aligned polymers to guide the arrangement of the liquid crystal compound of the LCD panel. However, not all of the existing liquid crystal compounds or polymerizable monomers are applicable to the alignment technology. If the mixture of the liquid crystal compound and the polymerizable monomer is unsuitable, the LCD panel which uses the same and is manufactured according to PSA technology will even have negative effects such as slower response rate and deteriorated display quality.